gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer es un actor estadounidense, que interpreta el papel de Kurt Hummel en Glee desde la primera temporada de la serie. El papel le valió un Globo de Oro por su actuación. Biografía Christopher Paul Colfer nació en Fresno, Estados Unidos, en mayo de 1990. Antes de convertirse en actor, trabajaba por las mañanas en una cafetería antes del horario escolar y como dependiente en una tienda, durante los veranos. Creció actuando en teatros regionales y comunitarios en Clovis, California. A la edad de 14 años fue asistente de dirección en una obra teatral a beneficio del Hospital de Niños Valley. Escribió y dirigió la obra "Shirley Todd", una parodia musical de "Sweeney Todd", mientras estaba en la secundaria. En esa época también participaba de actividades de Debate y Drama, y fue presidente del Club de escritores, editor del periódico escolar y capitán de "Destination Imagination". Tiene también varios títulos de Campeón de Debate. Colfer comenzó su carrera ante las cámaras debutando en el cortometraje "Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident" (2009); y obtuvo, ese mismo año, el protagónico de Kurt Hummel en la serie de comedia del Canal Fox, Glee. Tras entrar a Glee, Chris declaró abiertamente su homosexualidad. Imagenes 250px-1-chris.jpg|Chris Colfer Chris Colfer GLEE.jpg KurtS2.jpg chris-colfer-kurt.jpg April and Kurt.jpg|Kurt Hummel al ser manipulado por Aphril Rhodes para tomar alcohol Finnkurt.jpg|Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) para su audicion en el equipo de futbol , enb el que resulto ser un gran pateador Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Kurt-in-Lady-Gaga-outfit.jpg|Kurt vestido de Lady GaGa Kurt Laryngitis.jpg|kURT EN EL EPISODIO Laryngitis Kurt a house is not a home.jpg Kurtdumpster.jpg|Kurt en el primer episodio "Pilot" . Siendo arrogado a la basura por finn,puck y otros Kurtfinn.jpg|Kurt consolando a Finn Kurtrachelgravity.JPG|Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry cantando Defying Gravity Normal PDVD 0002440.jpg Photoshoot-glee-13907148-167-208.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png chris-colfer.jpg CasaKurt.jpg 1233424454_3343434243_4334322356_67679285734_16557263_n.jpg|chris en la tercera temporada Jjajaa.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg Place 2x04 house hummel living room.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 1233424454 3343434243 4334322356 67679285734 16557263 n.jpg 250px-1-chris.jpg April and Kurt.jpg CasaKurt.jpg Chris-colfer-kurt.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Chris Colfer 2011 Shankbone 3.jpg Chris Colfer GLEE.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Jjajaa.jpg Kurt-in-Lady-Gaga-outfit.jpg KurtS2.jpg Kurt Laryngitis.jpg Kurt a house is not a home.jpg Kurtdumpster.jpg Kurtfinn.jpg Kurtrachelgravity.JPG Normal PDVD 0002440.jpg Photoshoot-glee-13907148-167-208.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine may.jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Klaine 2x20 prom photo.jpg Klaine 3x01 hug.jpg Klaine 3x01 it's not unusual dance.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean hands.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg 64808_313438368709873_130080290379016_793235_1324607868_n.jpg 574483_344026108984432_130080290379016_867703_1392827228_n.jpg 561888_344025912317785_130080290379016_867698_510377065_n.jpg 561888 344025912317785 130080290379016 867698 510377065 n.jpg 529338 344025958984447 130080290379016 867699 851946288 n.jpg 430425 313438465376530 130080290379016 793237 1110852488 n.jpg 426842 313438422043201 130080290379016 793236 981810224 n.jpg 426452 313438548709855 130080290379016 793238 75966225 n.jpg 398317 344025845651125 130080290379016 867696 563082687 n.jpg 380370 344025988984444 130080290379016 867700 643728860 n.jpg 292514 344026015651108 130080290379016 867701 646297382 n.jpg 217184 167259696661075 130080290379016 357050 5294653 n.jpg 125.jpg 554654 387355581311193 180301848683235 1086273 1849758972 n.jpg INRBIO-DWS.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg Place 2x04 house hummel living room.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 1233424454 3343434243 4334322356 67679285734 16557263 n.jpg 217184 167259696661075 130080290379016 357050 5294653 n.jpg 250px-1-chris.jpg 292514 344026015651108 130080290379016 867701 646297382 n.jpg 380370 344025988984444 130080290379016 867700 643728860 n.jpg 398317 344025845651125 130080290379016 867696 563082687 n.jpg 426452 313438548709855 130080290379016 793238 75966225 n.jpg 426842 313438422043201 130080290379016 793236 981810224 n.jpg 430425 313438465376530 130080290379016 793237 1110852488 n.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg 529338 344025958984447 130080290379016 867699 851946288 n.jpg 561888 344025912317785 130080290379016 867698 510377065 n.jpg 574483 344026108984432 130080290379016 867703 1392827228 n.jpg 64808 313438368709873 130080290379016 793235 1324607868 n.jpg April and Kurt.jpg CasaKurt.jpg Chris-colfer-kurt.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Chris Colfer 2011 Shankbone 3.jpg Chris Colfer GLEE.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Jjajaa.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg tumblr_m37hnfRipV1qdbltwo1_500.png tumblr_m5g4giDKBu1qir5mvo1_500.png tumblr_m3ikdlkRDl1qejqwno2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lx6jm5oMw81qdxgc6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m37hnfRipV1qdbltwo1_500.png Tumblr m74ldv98lt1qmy8bxo1 500.png Tumblr m6rpen9uo81qgummfo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7p1hbuHDM1r7fnpto1_500.jpg Sexyphotochriscolfer.jpg Videos thumb|310px|left|Glee Chris Colfer (Kurt) cantando i want to hold your hand en el episodio "Grilled Cheesus" Curiosidades *Durante el rodaje de Laryngitis, cuando Kurt y Brittany se besan le dijeron que era muy buen besador pero tenia que bajar el tono para el episodio. *Junto con dos amigos que robó cosas desde la sala de profesores en la escuela secundaria. *Está relacionado con Jesse James (Él es el primo de su tatarabuela). *Es muy fan de Ryan Murphy, incluso anyes de audicionar para Glee. *Le encanta Wicked. *Él inventó un deporte llamado "Dardos Ninja". Se trata de lanzar estrellas ninja (shuriken) a una diana. *Dianna Agron escribió una página entera sobre él cuando ganó el Time de las 100 personas más influyentes. *Fue educado en casa al final de la escuela secundaria para escapar de la intimidación. *Admira Helena Bonham Carter y gritó cuando la conoció *Tiene dislexia autodiagnosticada. *Escribió y dirigió Shirley Todd, una parodia musical de Sweeney Todd durante su último año de escuela secundaria. También interpretó a Mr. Lovett. *Fue asistente de dirección teatral un beneficio para el Hospital de Niños del Valle de cuando tenía 14 años. *Fue a la universidad tres semanas antes de unirse al elenco de Glee. *Estudió francés durante 3 años. *Se ha roto varios huesos y ha tenido varias heridas en el rodaje de la serie. Por ejemplo, cuando rodaron la canción "Jump", se hizo daño en el cuello cuando realizaba una voltereta hacia atrás. *Conoce el alfabeto ASL. *Se dio un beso en la co-estrella Darren Criss en la última parada de la gira Glee Europea de Dublín, Irlanda. *Se rumorea que Chris Colfer mantiene una relación con Will Sherrod, ya que ambos han sido vistos juntos en diversas fiestas, citas y eventos públicos. *Tanto él como Kevin McHale se cambiaron en los vestuarios femeninos durante los conciertos de Glee Live! porque el de los chicos olia mal. *Fue el segundo del Glee Cast en llegar al millón de seguidores en Twitter. *Se ve a sí mismo como un gran nerd. *En el Glee Cast le votaron como el mayor genio al acertar al azar un trivia de historias de castillos europeos. *Para calentar sus cuerdas vocales empieza a cantar "Don't Cry For Me Argentina ' y después "And I'm Telling You" *Sus compañeros de reparto consideran a Chris y a Cory los más divertidos del reparto. Cory se considera payaso y Chris se considera como sarcástico y crítico. *Dice que "I have nothing" es la canción más difícil que ha interpretado en lo que lleva de serie. *Él y Alex Newell son los únicos contratenores del reparto. *Chris gana alrededor de 45 mil dólares por episodio. *Si pudiera tener cualquier superpoder sería la telekinesis. Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Actores LGBT Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:Relaciones de Kurt